Assassination of Taylor Helene
The Assassination of Taylor Helene was an event that occured in 799AB. After a failed attempt to invade Courler that revoked Roshan's neutrality, Taylor, the president at the time, faced heavy ridicule and harrassment from other political members. Black Rose have claimed responsibility for the assassination, though while it is heavily believed TJ Brendan paid for it. Background In '''797AB '''three nations allied together in order to defeat the growing superpower of Courler and claim the land and resources for themselves. It was a surprise to the world when Roshan, a nation holding neutrality to all in order to have the advantage in trading, joined in. Taylor Helene, the leader at the time managed to convince her political party and the rest of Roshan to fund and create an army to invade the nation. It was unprecedented and it is unsure what King Henry III convinced her and her party with, but it worked. After the army was raised and formed, mainly from mercenaries, they set forth to invade Courler with the other nations. The alliance had some success for the time being, claiming new land for themselves and forcing Courler to retreat to the capital. Though the allies were hoping for a decisive battle to come so that they could avoid further harrassment to their supply lines and defeat the nation in a swift victory. The year '''798AB '''brought that. Though not as intended, in the Battle for Courler, the alliance faced a major defeat that forced a full route on all sides. Roshan was able to pull their forces to the sea and retreat back to their land, while the other allies did the same. With the shame of the defeat the alliance fell to ruins, leaving Courler to reek havoc for revenge of such an action. When the forces returned, Taylor and her party faced ridicule on all ends. The people were now scared about an invasion force coming from Courler, and many were blaming the Rosh (Taylor). She still held power for the next year or so, meaning she could hope to calm the people and enact new policies to sway her favour. The first of which was slavery, allowing for Roshlans to have extra aid even for the peasants. The new policy helped a little with her reputation but things continued diving as her soldiers were now both preparing for an invasion and quelling riots in the street. Things escalated once more when the revoked neutrality caused trading troubles, requiring new deals to be made but at a disadvantage to Roshan. By '''799AB '''Taylor believed she would fail the next election and tried enjoying what time she had left. Behind the scenes a new contender to be Rosh was forming. TJ Brendan and his influencers were planning to overtake government and kick Taylor out, calling for a secret party meeting mid-year. It never came to fruition. Assassination In Asunak of '''799AB '''Taylor Helene and her closest companions were watching a play at a theatre house she owned in Dillash. She often visited it to watch various shows, whether she had the time or not to simply clear her head. Another reason was the ability to discuss in secret various plans she had to her political plans. Today was no different, her party discussed what they would do to ensure themselves safe after the failed election. The guards remained by her side, ignoring the conversation but staying well aware of the surroundings. Outside guards stood to protect the current Rosh while others hired by the theatre protected the back from any intruders, or stalkers of the actors. TJ Brendan at the time was also in the theatre, watching the show unfold from his own personal box with his party. Ironically, they were planning their moves to take over as Rosh and the election only doors down from Taylor and her crew. It was during the intermission of the show that the assassination came. A fire started from three sides of the building, igniting up the wooden walls quickly and distracting the guards nearby. It is still unknown how they got passed the guards, though they quickly tried putting the fire outside. Inside the people tried evacuating, with fires breaking through a general panic started as people tried to escape through the exits in the front and the back. When Taylor and her party tried to escape an assassin in black stopped them. Covered in black armour with a sword in hand, he swiftly took care of the guards before approaching Taylor herself. The Rosh screamed and bargained to have her life but was struck down. The Black Armoured man left a calling card for the Black Rose for the members remaining to capture it, before escaping into the night. Aftermath After the fire had been put out, killing only a few people, the body of Taylor was found. The members of the party that followed her were too injured to continue, holding only the calling card for Black Rose. With the Rosh dead, Roshan fell quiet. Riots were expected to occur but due to the hatred felt for Taylor, not one occured, nor did a party due to the unknowing future. When they returned to Geil, TJ Brendan offered his condolences and became the new Rosh. He vowed to find this Black Armoured man, revealed to him by the surviving members. Since then, Black Rose members have been executed in the streets. Helpers of the Black Rose have been imprisoned or tortured for information, leading to a crime reduction in Roshan.Category:Assassination